7 Virtues
by Falconwolf3
Summary: LJ Challenge. Martin and Ruthie have to go through a lot to get to where they want to be. Will they make it or just let go?
1. Humility

**Author: Falconwolf3 **

**Fandom: 7th Heaven**

**Characters/Pairing: Ruthie Camden/Martin Brewer**

**Prompt: Humility **

**Word Count: 425**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven.**

**Author's Notes: This is the first part of the 7Virtues Challenge on LJ. If you guys want to check out my LJ, hit the link for my website in my profile, leave me a note there if you like. I need all the friends I can get, lol. A few weeks ago I promised a longer 7th Heaven story. This isn't the one I was talking about, that one is still being written and am very close to having it ready to go. But I'm working on it, in the mean time, hopefully this will tide you all over.**

**Humility**

Ruthie walked out the hospital room after seeing Sandy and baby Aaron. She looked at Martin and walked into his open arms. He probably had no idea how much this was killing her. She loved him with all her heart and now more than ever, she knew he would never be hers.

Sandy had had Martin's child, a son, named after Martin's grandfather. She had wanted to give him children. She had wanted to be his wife and have lots of babies with him. Now she had to let him go, she had to, for Aaron.

Aaron deserved to have his dad in his life and that meant Ruthie had to have the courage and humility to let Martin go. Let Martin be the father she knew he could be. No matter how much it hurt her to let him go, she was going to do just that.

All her dreams of marriage, kids and love with Martin were to never be and never see life. All her dreams would come true someday, just not with Martin. Martin might marry Sandy once they quit fighting and Ruthie would have to deal with watching Sandy live the life she always wanted.

Ruthie would have to watch Martin from afar being a father to Aaron and wish that Aaron was hers with Martin. She had to let him go and with her family beside her, she would with all humility.

Martin held onto Ruthie will everything in him, not wanting to let her go form the embrace. He knew baby Aaron changed everything for him. He loved his son, but Aaron meant that he could never be with Ruthie. There was no way her family would approve of him now. He was a teen father; he had sold all his morals for one night with a complete stranger.

If had known then that that one night would cost him the respect of the Camden family and the love of Ruthie, he would have never slept with Sandy. The Camden's still liked him, but not enough to let him be with Ruthie.

He didn't want the hug to end, but knew he had to let her go at some point. He had to let her go from the hug and from his heart. I have to show great humility and let her go before I hurt her more than I already have.

Martin pulled back, "I guess I better get in there to see my son."

"Yes you should," smiled Ruthie. "I'll see you around."

"Goodbye Ruthie."

"Goodbye Martin."


	2. Kindness

**Author: Falconwolf3**

**Fandom: 7th Heaven**

**Characters/Pairing: Ruthie Camden and Martin Brewer**

**Prompt: Kindness**

**Word Count: 327**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:Still do not own 7th Heaven**

**Author's Notes: 2nd part of the 7Virtue Challenge.**

Martin sat on his porch looking across the street at the Camden residence. He wanted so much to walk across the street and hang out with Ruthie like he used to. They used to pass hours just talking about everything and nothing. He missed her so much; he never knew just how much he cherished her until now.

But he had to stay away from her as much as possible. He knew it was hurting her to be around him right now. She loved him almost as much as he loved her, but they knew it could never be anything between them.

He hadn'tbeen dating Ruthieor anything, so it wasn't like he cheated on her, but it sure felt like it. He felt like he had single handedly broken Ruthie Camden's heart and truth be known, he had.

He always thought of Ruthie as a sister, until the day she broke up with Vincent. That hug changed every thing; somehow, he knew that day that they would never be the same. But he had no idea that she felt the same way, until it was too late.

Now he had to stay away from her to be kind. He couldn't walk across that street and break her heart anymore than he already had.

* * *

Ruthie sat on the edge of her bed looking at her phone. She wanted to pick it up and call Martin just to hear his voice. She had tried everything possible to get him out of her heart and nothing was working. Even the thought that he might marry Sandy someday didn't do the trick. 

She knew Martin was avoiding her, she also knew it was because he somehow knew she was dying inside every time she saw him. He was avoiding her to be kind and do the right thing by his son. Now she had to be kind in return, cause it was all she knew how to be.


	3. Abstinence

**Author Falconwolf3**

**Fandom 7th Heaven**

**Characters/Pairing Ruthie Camden and Martin Brewer**

**Prompt Abstinence**

**Word Count 228**

**Rating T**

**Disclaimer Still do not own 7th Heaven**

**Author's Notes 3rd part of the 7Virtue Challenge.**

**Abstinence**

Ruthie walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She needed to speak to her mother about something and it couldn't wait. "Hey mom."

"Hey Ruthie."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, have a seat."

"I wanted to talk about sex."

"All right, what about it?"

"You and dad always taught me to wait till I was married to have sex. I've watched both my sister's wait and watched Matt wait, but not Simon. I want to wait till I get married to have sex, but I feel like I'm the only one who is waiting."

"Ruthie, you're not the only one, I'm sure there are others. Is there a particular reason you're feeling like this?"

"Why couldn't Martin wait for me?"

"Honey, I'm not sure why Martin made the choices he did, but I know he cares for you very much. I think he regrets having sex with Sandy, even though he loves his son. Ruthie, I know you love him, but maybe he wasn't meant for you, at least not yet."

"You mean there might be a chance in the future?"

"I don't want to give you false hope, Ruthie. However, you never know what the future will bring."

"Thanks mom. Whether me or Martin work things out, I'm going to wait till I get married, cause then my first time will be special."


	4. Chastity

**Author: Falconwolf3**

**Fandom: 7th Heaven**

**Characters/Pairing Ruthie Camden and Martin Brewer**

**Prompt Chastity**

**Word Count 258**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own 7th Heaven**

**Author's Notes: 4th part of the 7 Virtue Challenge.**

Ruthie sat alone in her room thinking about Martin was usual, but she found her hurt feelings turning to anger. _'Why could he have waited for me? Somehow, he had to know that he would lose me if he slept with Sandy. Wait, how could have known, it wasn't like we were dating or anything. Furthermore he was just starting to date my friend Meredith with I realized I loved him._

_But if he had known, would that have stopped him? Why am I playing the what if game? I knew a long time ago that I wanted to wait till I got married to have sex and I thought Martin felt the same way, but I guess I was wrong._

_Why am I wasting time on him? He isn't meant for me, nor am I sure I want him anymore. I wanted to be his girlfriend, his wife and mother to his children someday. But maybe Martin isn't who I thought he was and maybe he never was._

_But I'm still the same old Ruthie Camden, same old virginal Ruthie Camden. Someday I'll meet Mr. Right and be a good wife to him. Wait, I'm not the same old Ruthie, I've matured a lot in the last few weeks, months and I'm not sure I can undo all the damage to my heart, but I owe it to myself to move on._

_I believed in Chastity and Martin, well. Didn't. Goodbye Martin, I have to let you go now. But part of me will always love you._


	5. Patience

**Author :Falconwolf3**

**Fandom 7th Heaven**

**Characters/Pairing: Ruthie Camden and Martin Brewer**

**Prompt: Patience**

**Word Count: 507**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own 7th Heaven**

**Author's Notes: 5th part of the 7Virtue Challenge.**

Martin sat on his bed thinking over his options, which lately were few. He had just gotten off the phone with Sandy, she said she was going to place baby Aaron up for adoption if he didn't marry her and help her raise him, like a real family.

He didn't wait to marry a woman he didn't love, but he didn't want to lose his son either. He tried to wait till his dad came home, but as usual he was late. Martin heard a car pull up across the street and went to see who it was. Reverend Camden was home, just the person he needed to see; he grabbed his baseball jacket and headed out of his room and down the stairs. He was halfway across the street before Reverend Camden was even out of the car.

"Reverend Camden!"

"Hey Martin, how are you?"

"Good, no that's a lie; I'm not having a good day at all."

"Come on in, we'll talk."

"All right."

After getting in the house and sitting down, Martin spoke, "Sandy is threatening to give Aaron up for adoption if I don't marry her!"

"What?"

"You heard me," he groaned.

"I'll call her and talk to her, get her to see that isn't fair to Aaron or you or her for that matter."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you."

"I'll go in the living room to make the call, be right back."

After 5 minutes, Ruthie came down the stairs, "Martin."

"Hey Ruthie."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get your dad to talk Sandy out of her crazy idea."

"What crazy idea?"

"She wants to give Aaron up for adoption if I don't marry her."

"That's insane, are you thinking about it?"

"No! Furthermore, you'd kill me if you knew what I was thinking about."

"What are you thinking?"

"That if I marry someone else, we could adopt Aaron."

"Depends on whether the other person is up for the idea I guess, do you love this other person?"

"Yes."

Ruthie was struck deep in the heart; she knew he was taking about Meredith. She tried to smile through the pain, "Then you should ask her."

"All right, Ruthie Camden, will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me and help me raise Aaron? I've loved you for awhile now, but thought I had no right to ask you. Ruthie, please, please d me the honor of being my wife. You'll need a lot of patience dealing with me, because I'm going to get on your nerves something fierce."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes, I'll marry you."

Martin walked over to Ruthie and kissed her gently on the lips. It was the first kiss and it seemed like the world had completely stopped rotating on its axis. Ruthie's knees got weak and she moved closer to Martin to keep from falling.

"This is new," she said pulling away.

"Yeah", he smiled down at her.

"I guess we need to tell my parents," she smiled.

"Yes, we do."


	6. Liberality

**Author Falconwolf3**

**Fandom 7th Heaven**

**Characters/Pairing Ruthie Camden and Martin Brewer**

**Prompt Liberality.**

**Word Count 163**

**Rating T**

**Disclaimer Still do not own 7th Heaven.**

**Author's Notes: 6th part of the 7Virtue Challenge.**

Ruthie sat on her bed next to her sister Lucy, who was fixing her hair and helping her apply her makeup, "I can't believe my little sister is getting married."

"Neither can I, I thought I had lost Martin for good when Sandy got pregnant with Aaron."

"In just a matter of hours you're going to Mrs. Martin Brewer and mother to Aaron. You just have to say I do, and all your dreams will come true."

"I still can't believe Sandy is giving up her rights to Aaron. I've already told her she can come to see him whenever she wants; I have no intention of keeping her from her son."

"I am so proud of you, you are so open-minded, and you have a certain liberality about you. Where did you learn that?"

"From my family, it's what Camden's do right?"

"Right, and in two more hours you'll be a Camden-Brewer."

"Can't wait, been waiting for this for a long time."


	7. Diligence

**Author Falconwolf3**

**Fandom 7th Heaven**

**Characters/Pairing Ruthie Camden and Martin Brewer**

**Prompt Diligence**

**Word Count 185**

**Rating T**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own 7th Heaven.**

**Author's Notes 7th part of the 7Virtue Challenge.**

Martin stood at the alter waiting for the wedding march to begin. He glanced at Reverend Camden and down at his best man Simon. Then he glanced to the front row where Mrs. Camden was sitting holding Aaron in her lap. Kevin was seated besides her holding Savannah.

He heard the march begin and watched patiently as Ruthie slowly came down the aisle toward him. He thought back over the last few months and realized how close he came to missing out on this moment.

Ruthie looked beautiful then again, she always looked beautiful. They had paid their dues the last month and with perseverance and diligence, they had made it through it all. He still couldn't quite believe he was getting the life he had always wanted, despite all the mistakes he had made.

He almost choked up at the thought of how happy his mother would be if she could be there. Then he realized she probably had a front row seat.

"Dearly beloved," started Reverend Camden, "we are gathered here today to see this man and this woman joined together in holy matrimony…..


End file.
